Who am I?
by BenjieBear17
Summary: Sasuke is trying to get through high school.


**BenjieBear: Hey,who wants to do the Disclaimer,yeah??**

**Sasuke: Why can't you do it??, its the first one, you should do it.**

**BenjieBear: but I don't wanna......**

**Naruto: i'll do it!!**

**Sasuke:...dick....**

**Naruto:what was that teme?!?!**

**Sasuke: oh its nothing.....just do the disclaimer**

**Naruto: fine.....Benjie doesn't own Naruto, he also doesn't own any of the bands or songs mentioned in the story which include hits from All time Low and Papa Roach, also the bands from XxXLiliumAngelsXxX fanfic....**

**Chapter 1 - intro**

The darkness surrounded Me, a red light appeared in the sky.

I looked up at the Moon, the Moon was bright red, a tower's silhouette appeared in front of the bright red Moon. On top of the tower sat a guy, staring right at me, right through me. A feeling or fear ran through my body when I saw his eyes. His Sharingan shined brighter then the red Moon. The terror in my own eyes was obvious, but still he sat there....

".......I want to feel weightless..." My alarm rang out, I turned over and hit the snooze button, as I was about to get out of bed, there was a load banging at my door, I turned over on my bed to face the door, "hey, i'm up, damn" there was another load bang, "Hey, shut up" I picked up my pillow and threw it at the door, since it was a soft pillow, it didn't make a sound, but the a whole on the other side stopped. I laid back down thinking, _I hate roommates.... _I pulled my other pillow over my head....

All of a sudden there was a load crack, and the sound of splitting wood at he front of my room. I pulled off the pillow and the covers off, and jumped out of bed. There, standing at the door split in half was _him_, sharingan flaring. His black coat flapping in the wind from the open window, in the hallway....

I woke up to sweat on the sheets, and alarm blaring Weightless by ATL..... I turned over,reluctantly, and hit the snooze button, I was shaking so bad that I buried my face in the pillow. There was a load bang at the door, I sank back to the post of the bed. Shaking like crazy.... all of a sudden, again, a load crack rang out, and Jacen Aukomda came bursting in the room. "Get up, get up, get up" he jumped around. "dude, what the hell, my door." I jumped up, pointing at the door. Which was half way cracked open...."oh,my bad, but hey, today -" he struck a pose,waving his fingers. "- today is the big day, woot,woot" he grinned like a escaped lunatic."Well be that as it may, dick," I threw the pillow at him, " I'm missing half a freaken door" he put his finger to his head. Contemplating. "well we will have to deal with that later, ok?!?!?!" "Now-" he hit me with the pillow, "- Get your ass up, its the last day of school!!!!!!!!!!!" he jumped up and out the bed room door. " what a dick" " I heard that bitch!" he yelled back. I sighed and got up, jumped in the shower,

When I got out, I wiped the mirror, and looked the my self. Tallish, black hair that stood up at the end, and went down in the front, some people, mostly Jacen, say that the back looks like a ducks ass, but what ever, I don't see it. I leaned over to check for hairs, nothing....damn. I walked out of the bath room, to my dresser, I plunged through it looking for a shirt, I finally found one, a small, black t – shirt, that said "Angels Cry" on the front, and on the back had a angel,dressed in goth apparel, chains, the works, it was crying blood. I threw it on, and went through another drawer,and found some boxers,some socks,and some faded blue jeans.I put it all on, with the exception of some deodorant, and some body spray. I grabbed my bag and headed out, being careful not to trip or get a splinter from the broken door. Jacen was already at the front door waiting... With another person, black hair, brown eyes, and similar looking to me, was my cousin Noriko Uchiha, "heard you broke your door, teme, what was it now? Wet dreams? Sleep walking, what?" I pushed past her, you know you are so weird, lets get going ok?"

We headed towards P.A.P.A, our school. Last day of school, last day as juniors.....


End file.
